


Love Comes In Many Forms

by KwingBerrySweet



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Outsiders (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Afro-Latinx Jason Todd, Asian American Tim Drake, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Biracial Stephanie Brown, Bisexual Cassandra Cain, Bisexual Jason Todd, Everyone is queer and brown as they should be, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gay Duke Thomas, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jewish Bruce Wanye, Lesbian Stephanie Brown, M/M, Non-Binary Tim Drake, Pansexual Dick Grayson, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Racism, Romani Dick Grayson, Roy being Navajo actual being a part of his character, Trans Damian Wayne, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwingBerrySweet/pseuds/KwingBerrySweet
Summary: “You’re always trying to tell me what to fucking do, Bruce” Jason yelledThe Batfamily learning to be a family that practices emotional vulnerability.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm black non-binary lesbian just trying to get back into fanfic writing. Everyone is headcannoned a black or brown or their black or brown identity is not eased. I have more written, but I wanna see how this one chapter does

“You’re always trying to tell me what to fucking do, Bruce” Jason yelled. It’s the same argument every time Jason comes over.

Bruce sighs and starts to reply “I’m not trying to tell you what to do Jason, I’m just—”  
“¡No tienes una opinión sobre mi vida!” Jason exclaims cutting Bruce off

“¡Perdiste el derecho a ser mi padre hace años!”

Down stairs Tim, Damian, Duke and Dick try to ignore the fight going on.  
“I just wanted to go to the art store bro” Duke says

“¡Dios, estoy cansado de tus tonterías!” is heard from upstairs from Jason, but Bruce’s response is unintelligible to the boys down stair.

Alfred waltz into the living room unaffected by the yelling coming from upstairs, holding a silver platter.

“Scones?” He asks offering out the platter to the boys

“Yeah thanks Alfred” Dick replies with a bright smile and grabs a handful from the platter.

“I’m good, but thank you” Duke responds offering up a smile as well

“No thank you Pennyworth” Damian answers while flippantly waving his hand at Alfred in a shooing away motion and returns to reading his book.

Tim doesn’t even glance up from his phone typing adamantly while take gulps from his coffee mug.

“You know I could take you, Duke” Dick says between bites of his scones. At that moment Jason stomps down the stairs mumbling in Spanish.

“No, I’m taking him” Jason responds while furiously grabbing his helmet.

“C’mon” Jason says to Duke and grabs his arm and starts dragging him towards the door.

“Bye guys” Duke says while being dragged away and grabbing his motorcycle helmet on the way out.

The ride to the art store was quick as Jason abided to zero laws of the road. Jason parked his bike by a meter and took off his helmet. Duke followed suit.

“God Bruce is such a fucking pendejo” Jason cries the second Dukes helmet comes off.

“I hate how he keeps trying to father me. Maybe if he wanted to be a good father he’d work through his own shit and learn emotional competence.”

“Hey, I get it, but Bruce is working through his shit and is actually trying to be more emotionally present. Ever since he started going to temple with Kate he’s been doing better. I know you feel like he fucked up with you when you were younger, but I mean he’s trying now.”

“Of course you’d say that. Bruce loves you. You can do no wrong in his eyes. I’m just going to rant to Roy about it.”

“Are y’all finally together?”

“¡Dios mío! Why does everyone keep asking?”

“Maybe because you two are damn near married.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“You were with him before, through, and after his rehab. You quit smoking for him. You went to Lian’s naming ceremony with him. You go to the reserve with him every time he goes back. You learned a whole language for him. You go to all of Lian’s events. And let’s not forget you live with him and help him raise his daughter.”  
“What the fuck ever that’s what friends do”

“Oh yeah sure. You’re right it’s not gay to kiss your homie good night.”

“Shut up. Just because we’re both bi and living together doesn’t mean anything. Now drop it.”

“Okay okay, but you are completely in love with him.” Duke says putting his hands up is a surrender position.

“Go buy your fucking art supplies.”

“You don’t have to wait for me. I’ll just call Alfred to pick me up”

“I know you hate when he picks. Too flashy.”

“Hey, no worries don’t want to keep you from your husband.”

“He’s not- You know what whatever. Bye bro.”

“See ya later” They do a quick handshake slap theirs hands back and front before sliding in the out to a grab then a fist bump at the end. Duke walks into the art store and Jason puts his helmet back on and speeds home to Roy.


	2. At It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Damian go at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but right now it's set up stuff, but I promise it'll get better. Character wise though I'm not going to write about marginalization that is not my own. Meaning for example Damian is already established as a trans man and I'm not gonna do too much of a deep dive on that, but I'll be doing a deep dive into Tim's non-binary identity cause I am non-binary.

The manor was quiet with Jason gone.

“Todd’s constant arguing with father is bothersome,” Damian says to the room.

“They’re just working on their relationship. The arguing will stop eventually.” Dick replies

“Frankly, Todd is an idiot.” Damian responses. Dick shakes his head at him with slight disappointment in his eyes. Damian tsk in response.

“You haven’t looked up from your phone since you woke up Tim,” Dick observes now facing Tim.

“That’s because Drake lacks intelligence.” Damian retorts.

“I have more intelligence than both of you combined, and if you must know Dick, I’m doing Wayne Industries stuff.” Tim clapbacks without looking up once. Damian huffs at him and goes back to his book.

“You know Bruce would still spend time with you even if you didn’t care about Wayne Industries stuff,” Dick assured.

“Obviously,” Tim jeered.

“What is obvious is that you try so hard with father because you couldn’t please your own father.” Damian taunts.

Tim slowly looks up from his phone to glare at Damian. He blows out hot, heavy air through his nostrils then takes a deep breath and grabs his tablet, laptop and coffee mug and walks upstairs to his room and gently shuts the door without saying a word.

Dick looks at Damian with complete disappointment on his face.

“You know there are some things we don’t bring up. You need to apologize” Dick scolded

Damian huffs at Dick and tries to continue his book, but can’t seem to pay attention. His mind is stuck on Tim and he started to feel slight remorse.


	3. Tim and Kon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim vents to Kon

Tim starts pacing back and forth in his room. He contemplates texting Kon about the incident with Damien but also doesn’t want to bother his boyfriend with his family issues. Most fights he has with Damien, though not fun, still don’t hurt like this one did. Everyone in the house has an unspoken line that no one crosses, but Damien just crossed his. 

After debating to himself for a while, Tim decides to call Kon. Kon picks up after the first ring.

“Hey babe what’s up?” Kon asks 

“Just wanted to vent to you about Damien if you’re not busy” Tim responds

“Never too busy for you.” Kon flirts

“Sweet, but also cheesy. So Damien and I fight a lot, I know. He has stabbed me on more than one occasion and has said some pretty shitty things to me, but never anything that was off-limits y’ know. I feel like I’m not making sense.” Tim rambles

“No no, I get it. What did he say?”

“Just he mentioned my birth dad, and he’s never really done that before. Yeah, he used to love to remind everyone that he was the only real son of Bruce’s, but never directly referenced any of our birth families. I would never bring up Slade to him cause that was traumatic for him. I know we don’t get along, but he went too far this time” Tim rants

“I know talking about your birth father is hard for you and when people bring it up, it really fucks with you. Do you want me to come over?”

“No it alright you don’t have to drop everything for me.” Tim sighs

“Hmm okay hold on a sec gotta go grab something” Kon puts his phone on mute

“Okay, Kon” Tim flops back onto his bed with a sigh and closes his eyes. He really would like to be curled up with Kon right now not worrying about anything. A few moments later, there soft knocking on Tim’s window. Tim quickly jumps into a fighting stance but settles down when he sees it’s just Kon. He walks over to the window and lets Kon in.

“I told you you didn’t have to come,” Tim says hand crossed over his chest with a soft smile on his face

“You sounded worked up, and I wanted to be here for you physically,” Kon says with a smirk. He floats over to Tims bed and gets comfortable. Tims shakes his head fondly but goes over to lay on Kon’s chest. Tim grabs the remote on his desk and turns on  _ Queer Eye.  _ The two drift off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tim's pronouns I going to change soon in he next few chapters. Also this chapter was going to be longer and go into the next day, but I cut it short. Thanks for reading! Also do you want Damien to get into a relationship? Also should Duke get with Kaldur'ahm or Jackson Hyde?


	4. Car Ride

When Tim wakes up the next morning, Kon is gone, but he left a sticky note that reads: 

Didn't want to wake you, but had to head out before Bruce came in. 

-Love you always Kon 

Tim smiles at the note and starts to get ready for school. He puts on his favorite blue jeans and red hoodie, grabs his bag, and his phone and walks out of his room. 

_ Got your note-  _ Tim starts to text but bumps into Damian.

"Hello Drake, I would like to speak to you," Damian says. Tim gives him a blank stare before walking off. Damian huffs and storms off to the bathroom. 

Duke, Cass, and Tim sit in the living room waiting for Damian to come down, but after thirty minutes, they become impatient. Cass grabs a pad of paper and a pen and goes up to the bathroom door. She knocks once and gets a huff as a response. She quickly writes a note asking him if he's okay and slides it under the door.

"I am fine, but I require menstrual products," Damian replies quietly. Cass writes another note saying: 

Okay, will bring you a pad.

And slides it under the door before running to her room and grabbing a pad. She brings the pad back to the bathroom and slides that under the door for Damian.

"Thank you, Cassandra," He mumbles. Cass waits by the door until he comes out.

" _ Are you okay? _ " Cass signs to Damian as he walks out of the bathroom.

"I am fine," Damian replies 

" _ Alright, let's go _ ," Cass signs in reply. They walk down to the living room together to find Bruce there with the car keys in his hands.

"Bruce is driving us to school today," Duke announces when he spots Cass and Damian. Cass gives a thumbs up, grabs her bag from the couch, and they all walk to the car together. 

The drive was growing uncomfortably silent as the kids' question to themselves why Bruce is driving them when he never does. 

"So Drake will be patrolling with Father and I tonight," Damian asks, turning in his seat to look at Tim. Tim spares Damin a quick glance and goes back to texting on his phone. Damian turns to face his front and huffs.

"Tim, did you hear Damian's question?" Bruce asks

"I did," Tim responds curtly.

"Please respond. I believe this fight has been going on for too long," Bruce states.

"Oh, so now you want to father us," Tim mumbles angrily. Then with increasing volume asserts, "This on top of driving us to school which you never do by the way is just too much."

Bruce sighs before replying, "I know, and I'm sorry. I've been going to temple with Kate, which any of you are welcome to come with, but going back to temple has been very good for me. I'm trying." 

Tim sighs and responds, "Well, I'll be patrolling alone." 

"Tim, it's never safe to patrol alone," Bruce responds

"Kon can patrol with me."

"I don't like outsiders of Gotham patrolling with you and next time to tell me if you're inviting Kon over to stay the night" Bruce retorts

Tim slumps back into his seat, begrudgingly.

"I'll go with him," Duke inputs. Cass taps Duke and signs to him  _ Steph, and I will go with him too. _

"Steph and Cass will too," Duke adds.

"Okay," Bruce replies with a nod.

"Thank you guys," Tim whispers to Cass and Duke. They smile back at him in response. The car ride continues in comfortable silence. Bruce pulls up to the high school, and Tim, Duke, and Cass get out with a quick "Goodbye" to Bruce and Damian. They walk into school together, striking up a conversation about Bruce. 

"Like Bruce is pissing me off! I don't know why he's acting like this. If he wanted to do the whole father thing, he should have started when he adopted Dick." Tim proclaims with waving hands.

Duke cuts him off with and says, "Yeah, Bruce wasn't an emotionally available father with y'all, but he really is changing, and though you don't have to forgive him or accept it, you should at least acknowledge that it's happening." 

_ "I agree. Give him time."  _ Cass signs in agreeance 

"Yeah I guess you're right" Tim replies dejectedly

"Oh, I know I am," Duke says with a smile. From behind them, Sam and his group of friends walk up.

"Hey, charity cases," Sam throws at them. They all turn and give him and his friends an unimpressed look.

Tim turns back to Cass and Duke and says, "Anyway."

"Yeah, shut up, dude," Duke retorts. Cass flips Sam off, and Sam and his little group of friends walk off.

"Fuck, I hate them," Tim proclaims. Duke and Cass nod in agreement.

"Well, see you later," Tim says, and they all do their own personalized handshake before parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler will pick up though


End file.
